The infrared light-emitting diode is a common infrared element, and it is widely used in the field of touch screen as a positioning apparatus or a light source. The existing infrared light-emitting diode generally emits one beam of infrared light; for infrared light-emitting diode emitting two beams of infrared light, usually two cores are employed which cause a high cost. Therefore, the industry is in need of an infrared light-emitting diode by which at least two beams of infrared light can be emitted requiring only one core.